warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance: Tigerstar and Moonsplash
Tigerburr and Moonsplash are a''' 'ship in the Clan's Rise Series. Beginnings: Before CanyonClan Before the Rise of CanyonClan, it is stated by Tigerburr that he, Lionfoot (at the time) and Goldenwing were exiled from their former clan, WispClan due to crimes Tigerburr "committed". At this time, Tigerbuur falls into a depression-like state. Tigerburr and the other two cats were loners for over a moon before they came across CanyonClan's future camp. Though along the way, they meet Moonsplash, ShoreClan's medicine cat. She is the one who suggests that they camp in the mountains, well away from the other for clans. However, as they leave, she states that she can show them the way into the mountains. After the three exiled cats set up camp, Lionfoot suggests that they make a clan for cats who have no home. Tigerburr and Goldenwing agree, after some convincing. As they are building their clan, Moonsplash comes to visit every so often. In Tigerburr's haze of depression, he seeks comfort with the medicine cat and would always feel upset when Moonsplash left back to her clan. Over time, Tigerburr learns of Moonsplash's failed love affair with another ShoreClan warrior, Berrystem. Tigerburr feels as if his feelings for her were wrong, but he confesses to her anyway. Moonsplash is quite surprised and much to Tigerburr's dismay, she rejects him. He watches her leave the clan his heart breaks into two once more. However Moonsplash continues to visit, Tigerburr in return tries to make her realize that he really does love her and leaves her little presents like flowers for her whenever he can. Over time, Moonsplash falls for him and eventually tells him her feelings. Tigerburr is quite happy and they became mates. Current Time Moonsplash and Tigerburr currently are living with each other and have three kits, Creakpaw, Waterpaw, and Grasspaw. Fights and Arguments The first them they have a fight is when Tigerburr confesses his love to Moonsplash and she rejects him. He demands why she can't accept that he has feelings for her and she denies him multiple times. Though when Grasswhisker, their son dies, Tigerstar tells Moonsplash that is was his fault and that he had let him hunt on his own. Moonsplash is deeply hurt by this tragic accident to the point where she places all the blame on Tigerstar. The two argued many times after the death of Graswhisker and they just stay away from each other. However, Tigerstar is the first to amends, and they slowly make up. However, Moonsplash declares she's going to leave CanyonClan along with Waterleaf. The two argue until Waterleaf takes her mother's side and Creaksplash is left in silence. Kits They have five kits, Creaksplash, Waterleaf, Grasswhisker, Tawnykit and Echokit. Tigerstar had the pleasure of bonding with Creaksplash, Waterleaf, and Grasswhisker more than he has with Tawnykit and Echokit. Due to his and Moonsplash's relationship, they break up before Moonsplash finds that she's pregnant with Tigerstar's second litter. Tigerstar has only met Tawnykit and Echokit once. Theme Songs ''Since I'm a huge fan of rock songs, some of these will be rock songs. * = Rock. * Amnesia - Five Seconds of Summer * Time of Dying* - Three Days Grace * Comatose* - Skillet * Start Again*- RED * Let it Burn*- RED * This Town- Niall Horan * Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur * Paradise* - SixlightCategory:Romance